


the stacks

by c_ike



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben is the cat whisperer, F/M, Fluff, Han is basically Indiana Jones, In her own mind, Nerdy Ben Solo, Rey is a feline goddess, Virgin Ben Solo, Will this evolve into smut?, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike
Summary: Prompt: The most wanted woman in town has announced she'll only marry the one who can open her front door with the key around her cat's neck. Many men try to hunt the cat down, chase, and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever and always finds a way to evade and avoid them. Ben is the first figure out the obvious. Do not chase the cat. The cat is befreiendable. Get the cat to trust, to genuinely enjoy your company, and you can hang out with the cat. You may eventually be allowed to touch the cat. The cat will freely let you take the key.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 142
Kudos: 217
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve taken the basis of this prompt and made it my own with a few minor changes. I hope you enjoy! I apologize for posting this while I have a WIP. 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)

Based on this prompt: 

  


* * *

  
  
Ben grips his messenger bag as he strides across the quad, simultaneously pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

The familiar crunch of leaves sounds beneath his shoes and a cold chill creeps its way through the breeze. Autumn was quickly approaching.

This semester was already almost halfway over, new and increased classwork had kept him exceptionally busy and blissfully unaware of the going’s on around campus. 

He was here to graduate after all.

Ben was close to an archeological degree; he could practically see the antiquities that always collected dust in his father's menagerie as he walked across the quad. Benches became glass cases full of priceless artifacts. Trees shaping themselves into towering statues as Ben remembered wandering his fathers study as a child. ‘His personal collection’ as Han liked to call it. 

He was very well on his way to a masters, already sorting out his thesis. Ben had just begun his abstract on ancient Egypt just before leaving the campus library. Risking being late just to enjoy the isolation the stacks up on the fifth floor provided. The elevator had been out of service so the trip up the stairs and back left his sweater and button down clinging to his chest as he picked up the pace across campus. The Autumn chill did wonders, cooling the light sheen of perspiration that had collected along his hairline. Ben was embarrassingly out of shape, trading late nights to the gym with study sessions. 

Just short of the history building Ben pauses as students point, all enraptured by a light sandy brown British Shorthair that _prances_ across the quad. 

Unimpressed Ben shoulders his bag and shoves through the doors, late enough as it is. 

* * *

Packing his bag after class, Ben hears Poe and Finn gossiping as they pass by his seat. The words _cat_ and _quad_ make him pause to listen. 

“This is the _third_ time I’ve seen it this week, you can tell it’s the same cat by the key around its neck.” Finn laminates in a conspiratorial tone. 

“Same here, is it a tabby? My sisters are obsessed with cats.” 

“British Shorthair,” Ben pushes his glasses back into place, “actually.”

Finn and Poe freeze, turning around. They had both sat behind him since the semester started and they always goofed during lecture. Their thesis obviously wouldn’t revolve around antiquitous history. 

“If Solo is able to notice with his head so far up his -“ Finn gives Poe a shove, cutting him off. “I mean this is your speciality right?”

Ben's forehead creases.

“Egyptians worshipped cats.” Poe feeling the need to elaborate. 

Ben’s eyebrows furrow, perplexed that they noticed him at all, he usually kept to himself. 

Finn's face is open and inviting, “My girlfriend Rose works part time at the library, she always lets you in to see the _older_ books.” 

Ben nods, makes some sort of sense he guesses, shamefully admitting to himself that he’s never paid attention to who unlocks that section for him. 

“It’s come up a few times I suppose, dating back to…” He trails off, figuring they don’t want a history lesson.

* * *

In a weird turn of events Ben finds himself agreeing to coffee at the campus coffeehouse with Poe and Finn. He settles into a chair, awkwardly folding his legs, his knees coming into contact with the underside of the table. Usually running on a couple hours of sleep Ben never turned down caffeine. 

“One of Rose's coworkers told her the shorthair likes to nap on the fourth floor.” Finn looked to Ben for approval on the appropriate use of the cat's name. Ben congratulates him by loudly slurping his caf. 

“A couple of the guys over at Phi Beta Mu have tried to catch her but the cat is too quick.” 

“Her?” 

Poe and Finn raise their eyebrows, out of all the things to get Ben interested. 

His cheeks flush, “If no one can get close enough, how do you know it’s a ‘her?” Ben mumbles into his steaming mug. 

“Beats me,” Poe shrugs, “All I’ve heard is that there is a bet going around to see who can catch it first.” Amused snorts burst from the pairs mouths at Ben’s empathetic hum. Not liking the idea of harassing the poor thing. 

With an empty mug and burnt tongue Ben sets his finished coffee and stands, throwing some bills on the table.

“I appreciate the coffee.” 

Poe and Finn stare as Ben quickly retreats. 

* * *

A week later as Ben hurries to the history building he sees the shorthair again. And today people _are_ chasing it. And they’re headed his way. 

As the cat nears, he gets a close look to notice there is in fact, a key dangling on a collar around its neck, creating an adorable tinkling sound as it speeds his way. 

Ben’s eyes dart to the cat quickly approaching and then to the few assholes responsible for harassing it. The feline is already passing him, close enough to see the sandy fur that appears to be delightfully soft, doe eyes wide as it dodges obstacles in a serpentine fashion. It lets out a loud mewl and Ben pictures the shorthair toying with its prey. 

A mischievous thought slithers into Ben’s mind that surprises him, he could count on one hand how many times that has happened. 

The cat already long passed, the frat boys are gaining and Ben side steps, impersonating a regulation worth body check his Highschool Lacrosse coach would be proud of. 

Ben, bending over at the waist as if to tie a loose shoelace, steps forward into the group running past. This action successfully drives his shoulder into the chest of the closest pursuer causing him to stumble into another closest to him. 

“I -I’m sorry” Ben stutters as they eat dirt, his moment of rebellion quickly over. 

Ben takes the steps two at a time, leaving disgruntled curses and a very pleased feline behind. 

* * *

“Is that any way to talk to the Dean of Education?” 

“A career in academia is not my field of study.” 

“Oh hush, your father -“

“Who is probably knee deep in South America as we speak...” Ben continues good-naturally, He and Han had always kept a running list on who could exasperate his mother more. 

Leia made it a habit of calling him once a week to check up on him, never failing to remind Ben that his room was always available if he preferred to stay home for the weekend instead of his apartment.

He always turned it down of course, wanting to avoid the forty-five minute rural drive it would take him just to get into the city, let alone the school campus, everyday. 

“I’m in the library now in fact, I've finally made leeway on my thesis.” 

Meaning he finally decided what he wanted to _research_ for his thesis. 

His last statement came out sounding a little distracted, Ben holding the phone to his ear, pivoting between each stack as he perused what the fourth floor had to offer. 

“I’ll have to turn down dinner…”

Ben trails off in an exhale as he peeks around the corner of some musty smelling books. Down the aisle, draped quite languidly, is the sandy shorthair eyes closed and dozing off across a dusty table. Small breaths unsettling some of the particles before they drift softly back down before disturbed once more. 

The fourth floor rarely saw visitors.

After the mayhem this kitty liked to stir up along the quad, Ben guessed it became quite the recluse after hours. 

“Ben...are you there?” Leia's sudden interruption startled him and he drops his phone, the object clattering to the musty floor, the sound a lot louder in dead silence. 

Ben watches, frozen in place as the cat lazily lifts an eyelid, irises shockingly green against the muted neutral color of its fur.

It stands, mouth opening wide, revealing feline teeth and a tiny pink tongue, back arching and claws flashing as it stretches.

Ben feels he can breath again as it slinks off between the bookcases and disappears from sight. Bending down, he retrieves his phone, the corners slightly scuffed. 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

* * *

The words have begun to blur and Ben groans as his chin slips from his hand. He hadn’t realized he’d begun to doze off. Wiping the drool that had collected amongst his lip, Ben checks the time. 

Midnight. 

The fourth floor is utterly silent, Ben can’t recall anyone coming or going as he had found the texts he needed after his little encounter. Ben remembers Finn mentioning something about the cat and the fourth floor. 

Like the thought summons it Ben catches a bit of motion in his perphiary and swivels to his left. 

Playing with its food indeed. 

Ben watches it and he can suddenly understand the need to catch the British Shorthair. 

The feline in question has tiptoed its way to his nearest bookcase,letting out a soft pur as it arches and rubs her side against the old books before settling on the lowest shelf and proceeding to clean itself. 

Ben feels especially affronted, and oddly challenged as the cats emerald eyes slip open and look directly at _him_ before slipping closed once more. 

He leans back in his chair, legs splayed wide and Ben turns his head to and fro, almost as if he would have an audience to say _can you believe this cat?_

The sensation was...odd.

What was the cause of this - impetus? 

Ben sits still instead, the brown swivel chair creaking under his body as he settles his weight into the back. 

The cat _was_ a ‘her.’ 

There was no denying the delicate, small set of paws, the whole size of her really. She was way too small to be male. A certain feline grace, lent to the way it moved. If a ridiculous thought like that made sense, Ben shook his head and huffed out loud. 

This sound causes her flat ears to perk up and she slinks back behind the books, away from sight. 

Ben shakes his head to clear it and unbutton the cuff of his sleeves and rolls his shirt up his forearms, feeling very warm and clammy. With this part of the building so old and rarely visited it wasn’t a mystery to tell proper airflow wasn’t the campus maintenance first priority. Ben just about finishes rolling his second sleeve when he pauses, fingers just below his elbow, catching sight of a fuzzy head peeking out from behind a particularly large tome. 

_History of the Peloponnesian War_

A curious little thing.   
  
  


Was it watching him? 

Ben makes one more fold, before turning back to his text. 

* * *

It’s been fifteen minutes and he has not absorbed one scrap of information from the page in front of him. Each minute ticks by and he watches from the corner of his eye, his new audience drifts ever closer to his table. When he looks up, he can see the cat freeze in place and close her eyes, pretending to groom herself. 

_Pretending._

Maybe Ben did spend too much time in the stacks. He was beginning to lose his mind and create made up scenarios with the only other living thing on this floor. 

With that thought in mind Ben groans and stretches turning in his chair. Tendons strain and bones pop, the sensation making him squeeze his eyes tight as Ben discovers a crick in his neck from looking down so long. 

When his eyes open again, she is gone. 

* * *

An invisible force encourages Ben to visit the fourth floor everyday, even on the specific ones where his sought after text may be on the third floor or the fifth or even the days he brings his laptop to write or research online. 

Everyday she is there, drifting a centimeter closer to the table he chooses for that day. 

On day seven, she lays on the floor, delicately curving around the table leg furthest from Ben. 

On day nine she has made her way to the top of his workspace. 

That day Ben doesn’t get much work done, distracted by the cat softly lying on her side, dozing off by his bookbag, whiskers twitching as she breathes. 

It’s a _cat_ for god sakes. He thinks to himself. Ben watches anyway. 

On day nine Ben is about to leave and he can’t help the compulsion, his hand drifting past his bag, fingers already itching at the thought of resting his hand against the cat's smooth, silky coat. Ben’s hand looks huge compared to her little body, fingers almost the size of her leg, his arm stretching further. 

Her eyes fly open and she hisses at him, bounding off the table and out of sight. 

Ben sighs, collects his things, and goes home alone. 

* * *

“Hey Ben! Have you caught Bastet yet?”

Ben pauses mid step upon leaving the lecture hall. 

“What?” 

“Come on Ben, the Egyptian Goddess of Cats? Tell me you knew that.” 

Poe scoffs, “I saw you google that before the lecture started.” 

Finn rolls his eyes, “Hux was so close at catching her the other day. I have to say I was rooting for her to get away.”

“I think it’s safe to say, we all were.” Poe retorts. 

“Ben?” They both stare at Ben’s glazed expression, who had remained silent through that exchange.

“Excuse me,” he mumbles, before rushing out the door. 

“Told you he was the cat whisperer.” 

“This campus really needs better entertainment.” 

* * *

“Thank you Rose,” Ben is surprised by the pleasant smile she shoots his way before leaving. 

“Sure thing!” 

He really should work on his people skills.

Careful only to touch the book he sought after, he pulls from the shelf labeled _Ancient Egypt._

Ben rolls his lips together as he eases the book off the shelf and slips it into his bag, smuggling it on to the fourth floor. 

He had loosely chosen Egyptian culture for his thesis, brushing up on their religion doesn’t seem outlandish. Ben still hadn’t chosen a topic. 

Ben finds his usual spot and cracks the book open, the split of the spine dislodging pages as he begins to read. 

“Bastet Feline Goddess of protection.” 

Continuing to read out loud, Ben feels ridiculous and a little unhinged but he couldn’t deny the surge of adrenaline he had felt the day before when first seeing her stretch out on the table, strewn across an arrant balled up piece of paper from his notes. 

Weeks of being chased through campus and she willingly sought his company. 

Ben must be very lonely to find solace in an animal. 

But through the days of solitude and loneliness that had started to fall on his shoulders while working on his thesis in the library a certain warmth had started to grow in his chest at the presence of his furry neighbor. 

He liked her company. 

“After Egypt began to modernize, the goddess soon began to represent -“ 

Ben broke off suddenly, jerking the book off the table as he felt a warm body rub against his calf. 

Carefully setting the decrepit text back on his table he glances down, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he does so. His surprised flinch had left them ascue.

She purred gently against his pants before resting on her haunches, green eyes wide and expectant. 

“Um…” he swallows, peering back at the text. “began to represent family, fertility - love?” Ben peers back down, conforming she is still...what? Listening? 

His eyes drop to the gold key hanging tantalizing on her collar. Campus had been a buzz of so many rumors to what that key could unlock.

The rumor that had stuck in Ben’s mind had come from Finn who heard from Rose who subsequently overheard someone eavesdrop on the neighbor of the owner to this cat. Word solidified that this was the key to a students apartment. 

What mostly stuck on his mind was the apartment complex's name, it was _his_ apartment complex, not far from campus. 

Ben startles the cat jumping onto his table, just like the day before but this time she sprawls out on top of his book. 

Ben has a mini panic attack. 

“Ah! I’m sorry...this is a very old book you see, an antique..” Ben runs his hands through his hair roughly before hovering his fingers over her, hearkening back to her reaction the day before and subsequently removing her sharp claws from their first day in the library. 

Instead, she surprises him by lifting and arching her back into his palm, tickling the skin with her fur and loud purrs. 

Ben’s eyebrows lift to his hairline, pleasantly surprised that she lets him pet her. He takes full advantage, running his fingers through her coat bringing it forward to scratch under her chin. Ben’s rewarded with a loud purr. 

“I find the feline goddess fascinating, but I’m not sure I want this to be my thesis.” He murmurs, watching her fur run in between his fingers. 

She opens her eyes and lifts her chin, if cats could harrumph or look unimpressed he imagined she would do both. 

Feeling a little chastised Ben shrugs his shoulders, 

“Would you like me to continue?” 

Ben huffs out a breath and before he can internally roll his eyes at himself for talking to a _cat_ \- a purr, so loud he feels it vibrate against his fingers, the sound filling the space between them. She then begins to move her head just so his index finger runs along the apple of her check. 

* * *

And so they continue. 

Until it becomes sort of a routine. Ben enters the fourth floor of the stacks and without fail, by the time he has set out all his books and organized all his supplies, his feline friend is there to greet him by brushing up against the calf of his trousers. In another time he may have minded the cat hair that no doubt sticks to his pants but fall semester is almost over and Ben has been working too much to receive the healthy recommended amount of sleep hours. 

Some moments when the space around him has gone still and silent he begins to wonder if he had imagined the cat sitting beside him, snoozing as he reads. Every time he looks down to confirm she is there, her little pink nose twitches while she sleeps. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for your enthusiasm!

Fall gave way to Winter and Ben continued on in the routine he and his feline friend had created unintentionally.

The student union had slowly begun to lose interest as the semester began to come to an end and finals inevitably started.

It's one evening or very early morning rather, that Ben decides to inch his hand towards the key around her neck. All the rumors flirting through his mind as he does so.

Ben can practically feel the cold metal against his skin, fingertips inching closer.

Instead, his fingers meet velveteen fur that covers her shoulder as she wakes in time, only to see his intent. The cat jumps to her paws and leaps from the table, scurrying off. Putting an end to the tenuous trust they had built over the past weeks.

“Wait! I didn’t mean - I’m sorry…”

Ben’s apology drifts off into the empty space, left unheard by his desired recipient.

Ben huffs, hands landing slightly aggressive on his hips, throwing his head back. He was acting ridiculous, it was a cat.

His mind betrays him immediately as an afterthought. She had become a companion. Ben unable to look past the spark of intelligence that peered back at him through emerald irises. Such an unusual pigment, one he had never seen before.

Ben shakes his head while carding his fingers through hair that had grown too long after months of neglect. It was his studies, that’s all.

All his brain power was going towards his work, he must be losing it.

That frame of mind rang true, the same hand drifting from his hair down his torso, noticing the flatter stomach that had once been only slightly softer, his physique had been neglected these past couple years as well. A physique that had only grown thicker with the absence of athletics was now appearing to be a little gangly. He seemed to be forgoing food as well as physical activity.

Ben groaned as his mother’s words drifted through his thoughts.

Reprimands that sounded like, you don’t eat enough, burning the midnight oil, I wish you slept more.

His mother’s attentions always laser focused on him while his father was away, a by-product of being an only child.

A tickle of dust, from the surrounding books irritates his nose and he sneezes, glasses falling askew atop his nose in the process. Ben rubs at his eyes and nose before he rights the bridge of his glasses. It must have been the loss of one sense that gave him the ability to pick out the ever so gentle metallic jingle that sounded past a couple of rows of books.

Ben’s ears perk up at the familiar sound, so she hadn’t completely vacated - what Ben was starting to refer to as - their space.

Taking a tentative step closer to the sound Ben fully snuffs out the urge to call out ‘here kitty kitty’ because that seems impersonal and downright patronizing. Someone who decided to spend the better part of their time with him deserved better. This familiar feeling of companionship bubbled up subtly close to his heart just like it had done for the past couple of weeks.

Call him entirely devoted to his area of study or lonely, Ben had stopped caring what others thought of him a while ago.

Unless that someone possessed a sandy coat and an adorably pert pink nose, he cared very much for what that someone thought of him.

In this instance he just wanted that someone to know that he had meant no harm and hoped to continue their unspoken truce as her company really helped in making grounds in his abstract for his thesis.

Ben was very close in finding a topic at last.

Peeking at the end of the third row closest to his study nook, Ben finds her perched atop a shelf, leaning against some very old looking books.

After a few minutes of regarding the other across shelves of books, she lets out an indignant mewl and bounds down from her perch.

Ben doesn’t breath, or move as she pads closer. The sound of her paws a quiet muffle as she trots towards him.

She is such a tiny thing.

He is taken aback further by how small she is as she sits back on her haunches at his feet, her size matching close to the size of his shoe.

Ben stills and then flinches, the cat reaching up and stretching against his calf before proceeding to knead her paws against his trousers. Ben was terribly aware of her claws that flashed after every flex of her paws.

They were just pants he needn’t be so worried about the outcome of his clothing.

Swallowing, Ben opened his mouth, “I’m sorry…” trailing off as she purrs and arches against his leg.

“But I think you do know the effect you’ve had on everyone.” He pauses to elaborate as she meets his eyes before they slip shut once more.

If any cat could look so haughty.

He gulps, “I think you like the attention.”

Ben knows he’s got it wrong the moment she stills against him.

The only indication she’s left is the pressure he feels as she passes between his parted legs, her fur brushing against the fabric of his pants.

He screwed up _again._

Ben wasn't sure what perplexed him more, the fact that he felt so disappointed in himself for losing her trust.

Or the even more alarming fact that a cat seemed to understand what he had said.

* * *

A couple late nights later, cement steps pound under the weight of Ben's shoes as he trudges up his apartment complex's stairwell. The bitter cold wind slithering it’s way between his heavy coat and wool scarf. The days were only getting darker and colder as time moved closer to December.

The weather may have a little to do with Ben’s chilly and foul mood but it was mostly the absence of a certain feline that was causing his thoughts to be slightly bleak over the past few days.

His stormy thoughts were the reason for the slight whisper of padded paws escaping his notice. At least until he reached the landing on his floor. Ben couldn’t miss the furry head that popped out of the corner near his door. Ben all but freezes, his right arm, which is holding his bag, loses all function, limp along his side.

“H-“ Ben clears his throat, he hadn’t realized it had been hours since he’s spoken to anyone.

“Hello there.”

Ben would have started to beat himself up inside at the idiotic greeting but it caused her to pad closer, shivering before coming to a stop at his shoes.

It was freezing outside and it appeared she had been subject to the elements for longer than Ben would have ever wanted her to be.

Without thinking his long strides guide him to his door and he swiftly turns the handle while simultaneously thrusting his key in the lock and turning, thinking if this feline had any self preservation at all, would follow him inside.

The delicate sound of metal brushing against one another is Ben's only sign before stepping in and shuffling his shoes across his doormat before slipping them off. His heart jumps into his throat as he glances down to see her doing the same with her paws, claws flashing with every pass along the jute. Ben doesn’t even care if the threaded material snags.

She’s in his apartment.

Ben feels a swell of pride that also gets caught in his throat. Until panic sets in.

She’s in his apartment.

He had no clue on how to take care of a cat. Ben had only had one pet, Chewie. His dog stayed with his mother while Ben had decided to live in the city for his studies.

Ben's phone rings and he checks the screen.

Speak of the devil.

Ben's eyes track the cat as he answers his phone, she seems to be making herself at home on the opposite side of his couch. He is slightly tempted to leave the call unanswered but his mother never called later in the evening.

“Everything alright?”

“Benji! Do you mind coming down and giving your mother a hand?”

“Uh…”

“I’ve raised you to be a gentleman, now come here and help me with these groceries.”

Ben's eyes trail back to his living room where he knew...the cat? Would be, and eyes the front door, as if his mother would come barreling through.

Which in a minute she would be.

* * *

“You didn’t have to -“

“Oh stuff and nonsense, look at you! You’ve become all limbs and I’ve been no help at all. A spectator as you practically waste away without a scrap of food. What sort of mother would I be if I didn’t offer to cook or grocery shop at least once for my only son.”

“Only child.” Ben inserted needlessly. He couldn’t help it, his mother brought out his petulance. He grabbed a couple bags from her hands to soften the delivery. Taking it further and leaning down to accommodate his mother as she reaches up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I grabbed your favorite, I thought we could make a thing of it and cook dinner so I can sleep well in knowing you had at least one good meal for the day, let alone week.”

Ben couldn’t deny the noises his stomach started to make as they made their way back to his apartment. The thought of a home cooked meal was very enticing. Better than his usual.

“Oh my, it’s only gotten colder and colder…” Leia continues on about the weather and Holiday break quickly approaching as they made their way towards Ben's door, he hadn’t bothered to lock it.

He didn’t think much about his feline friend, Ben could easily talk his way around having a cat in his apartment. She seemed to be a recluse little thing, perhaps she wouldn’t come out at all while his mother visited.

These peculiarly optimistic thoughts root themselves into Ben’s mind, making it more of a shock when he and his mother step into his apartment - 

\- Only to find a naked woman on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benji has finally brought a woman home! His mother will be proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by all the love this fic has received! I am having such fun writing it!  
> Look at this amazing moodboard made by the lovely madison!  
> You can find her account [Here](https://twitter.com/reybencyera)

  
Ben loses all function in his arms, the useless limbs fall haphazardly against his sides, fingers releasing the grocery bags and sending fruit and veg to sprawl across the floor. 

He pictures himself pulling off his glasses and cleaning the lenses just to make sure he is seeing things correctly. 

“Oh!” His mother doesn’t gasp in horror but she doesn’t shriek in mortification either. 

Instead - “No wonder it took so long for you to come help…” 

As if she found naked women on his couch every time she came over. 

As if she couldn’t count on less than one hand how many women he’s dated _at all._

As if she hadn’t been counting _down_ how long it would take for a woman to show interest. 

Not after…

He’s shaken out of his reverie by a rustle of fabric because _of course_ she is still here. 

And _she_ strides across the living room towards his bedroom, a throw blanket train following in her wake. 

Ben is not sure his jaw can drop even further as, whoever _she_ is, closes the door, a loud click of the tumbler snapping into the door jam. 

“I didn’t - she isn’t - well…” 

Ben trails off as he watches his mother walk past him and into the kitchen like nothing ever happened. He does notice her smile is wider than when he had first seen her downstairs. And perhaps a little more eager, dumping contents onto his counter while preheating the oven. 

Leia's voice finds him still in the entryway.

“I’ll go ahead and get dinner started. Better go in and make your mother’s apologies. Honestly Ben, you could have at least _warned_ me.” 

As if having a mysterious, naked woman - stranger - on his couch, without his knowledge was somehow his fault. 

Ben groans and rubs at his eyes, making his glasses crooked in the process. 

There was no mystery why he was still single. 

How in the…

Ben trudges towards his bedroom, man facing his own judgment. 

“I can’t imagine - she must feel awkward - at least we can talk over dinner…” 

Ignoring his mother’s rambling, Ben's large hand rests on the door handle, fingers folding over the small knob, he can tell it wasn’t locked...but what if she was still naked? 

He knocked, a gentle tap with one knuckle.

Inching the door open slowly, he only hopes his mother is too busy finding suitable cookware rather than watching him sneak into his own bedroom. 

“Hello…”

Ben opens the door wider - 

\- only to firmly pull it closed.

Just fast enough to avoid one of his shoes being thrown at him, the loud thud against the door giving him a taste of what it could have felt like hitting his face. 

Ben runs both hands through his hair, firmly grasping, before letting go in defeat. 

His hair running through his fingers reminds him. 

Panicking upon remembering the only other guest he expected for dinner is missing, scanning the space around him in search of the specific cat.

Had she escaped? 

Ben swallows, eyes resting back on his bedroom door. There is only one more place she could be. 

Ben was in no position to face a naked, agitated woman. But if the only way to make sure his cat was okay was to go in there and face that naked woman…

He would do it for his study...companion? 

_His_ cat? 

If Ben thought hard about it, the dubious temperament of the occupier in his room reminded him a lot of her. 

Ben quickly threw that thought aside. He’s been reading too much Egyptian Literature. 

“Ridiculous…” he grumbles, stealing his resolve and inching the door open once more, scanning for any more errant shoes. 

“You must’ve had the - wrong…” - apartment, he meant to say, but instead of finding a young woman wrapped in one of his throws, Ben finds his room empty. 

The bathroom? Perhaps? 

Carefully leaving a perimeter around his bed, thinking she may jump out of nowhere, he skirts around to peek into his bathroom, door open, lights off. Nothing. 

She couldn’t have jumped out the window? They had no fire escapes and Ben was on the third floor. It was terribly cold outside and he hated the idea of her being in the elements due to something trivial as confusing the wrong apartment? He shook his head, that didn’t seem to make much sense either unless she was somebody's nocturnal guest and this was her visit to that someone's apartment. Just not his. 

A sound, like a thud, registers across his room on the other side of the bed, perplexed he sees his side table jostle slightly, the action rattling his lamp. 

Just then, a loud purr filter through the air and Ben can feel his gaze slowly turn down to the floor in time to see the feline in the question around the corner of his bed. 

As any college-educated man would, Ben sputters, chokes on an exclamation and flees his bedroom, he dares to say faster than if he had found a naked woman perched on his bed, like he first envisioned. Slamming the door behind him. 

It cannot be. 

He’s gone insane. 

It makes much more sense to think the naked woman jumped out of his third-story window than to assume what he dared. 

This sounded more like a reckless adventure his father was keen to depict whenever he came home after one of his expeditions. The things he came up with were mad…

But this would give Han a run for his money.

  
  


“Ben?” Leia calls from the kitchen, “Will she be staying for dinner?”

Ben clears his throat once, twice. “I don’t believe so, no.” Then, with the best idea yet, he strides to the entryway while having a loud conversation with himself about late night and early exam. With farce well-wishes and shutting his front door behind no one, Ben returns to the kitchen after his fake good-bye with a - what seems to be- Spector naked woman. 

“I hope I didn’t chase her away,” she calls from behind her, chopping vegetables. If he was correct, his mother sounded as if she were pouting. “She seemed very lovely.” 

Ben coughs, Leia's compliment bringing to mind the impolite image of a toned back, shapely arms and delicate feet. Impolite, unwelcome but...not _unliked._

_Inappropriate._ Ben chides his inner monologue. 

* * *

They’ve almost made it through dinner when they both hear scratching at Ben’s bedroom door. 

  
  


After many failed attempts at conversation and prying, what would be false information about a nonexistent girlfriend, Leia's eyebrows fly up to her hairline at the sound. 

Before she can question further, Ben jumps from his seat, “It’s a cat! Just a cat, a stray. One that has been wandering campus?” He ends on a question thinking maybe she’s heard the scuttlebutt around campus but also her expression had turned more stormy the further he rambled. 

An expression that he had expected and prepared to face upon first entering to see a scantily clad woman...not a stray cat. 

“What sort of cat?” 

Ben pauses by his door, palm hovering over the handle. 

“British...short hair?” He answers timidly. 

“Of course it is.” She grumbles, pulling out her cell while simultaneously standing up from her chair.

“Has your father spoken with you recently?” 

Ben shakes his head. But then again it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for Han to wall himself up in his office after returning from his travels. 

Ben is left blinking after his mother as she huffs and storms out. 

Looks like dinner was over. 

The sound of rattle comes from under Ben’s palm and he jumps back as his bedroom door opens. 

Revealing a beautiful brunette with green eyes wrapped in his comforter. 

* * *

Ben can only inch his way back to the meager dining area. The sounds of plates crashing and the sound of a glass landing on his wood table. 

She was eating his food. 

He peaks around and leans against the door jam, watching her shovel roasted vegetables along with some braised chicken in her mouth. 

“This is very good”

She’s British. 

“It’s a balsamic reduction” he swallows, pulling at his shirt collar to release its tight grip. She watches his finger slip over the first button in his shirt as he tugs at the fabric. Ben can feel the tips of his ears heating. 

Ben's eyes trail over his puffy comforter wrapped around her delicate shoulders, one foot peeking out underneath as she perches the sole at the end of his seat, her knee bent and pressed against her chest. 

She looks tiny in that chair.

Ben never realized he had a preference until then, and she was it.

He shook his head, she was vulnerable and obviously very hungry, lost maybe? Those thoughts were inappropriate. 

However, there was a question nagging at the forefront of his brain. 

“Do you...live? Around here? I mean.” The words stumble past his lips and he feels his neck flush this time. 

“What I mean is - my name is Ben and...I can help you. Only if you want it.” He breathes out. 

There, that sounded better. 

She seemed quite independent already. If the truth that seemed too impossible, but couldn’t leave his mind, was true. 

And that nagging truth was, this was the cat keeping him company these past couple months? The one evaded and teased the student body. The one keenly interested one ancient Egypt and their worshipping of cats. The one who had begun to trust him, and let him pet her. 

The last realization sent a tingle up his spine that he would absolutely give no words to.

Ben's eyes trace the freckles that dot her pert nose, lashes that surrounded green eyes he had seen before. His gaze trailing down the delicate column of her neck and _there_ he saw it. 

A key on a golden chain, resting gently on her clavicle. 

  
  


“My name is Rey, and yes, I’ve been following you around for weeks.” Her eyes slant as she lets loose a Cheshire smile. 

Ben is done for. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Me? Why?” 

_Rey_ pushes air through her lips, flinging hair off her forehead in the process. Ben watches as the strands land back across her brow. 

“You remind me of someone. That’s all.” She shrugs, his thick comforter sliding down to reveal one tiny shoulder. Rey doesn’t make any move to adjust it. 

Ben’s fingers twitch. 

Her answer doesn’t answer any of his questions and only produces more. 

“Can I take you, home?” 

Rey purses her lips. 

“My roommate has her boyfriend over, she’s going to break up with him.” 

“Oh” Ben breathes, she _sounds_ normal, but there is hitching about this situation that could be normal. 

“So... you live here?” He tried to clarify remembering what Finn or Poe? Had mentioned about his apartment complex. 

“A while.” She answers vaguely. 

Rey moves to get up and Ben throws his hand out plans facing forward. 

“Uh! Wait just a moment! Let me get you some clothes.” 

Before she can answer or move another inch, god forbid the blanket moves _further,_ Ben retreats to his room to find something for her to wear. 

Which is a challenge all its own, his clothes will engulf her no matter what he chooses? Ben settles on a bigger button-down, she’ll have to forgo pants, there no way any of his will fit…

Ben calls from his room, “I found you a shirt! You can -“ He’s cut off once he turns around to find Rey standing at the doorway. 

His hand holding his shirt clenched tightly into a fist, fingers digging into the fabric. 

She is swamped by his blanket, her mushed and wide eyes glistening. He gulped in the silent room. 

“I can find some old sweatpants? Maybe you can tie the waist really tight.” 

Pants, she needed leg coverings and quickly. 

Ben has a perfect self-control. Rey had no need to worry that he would ever disrespect her in taking liberties but he also wanted her legs covered and it was cold outside. 

As it slowly becomes Ben's mission to make sure Rey's dignity and confidence in his company remain, Rey proceeds to drop her blanket while grabbing for the proffered garment. 

Lacking confidence would not be an issue it seemed…

Ben stutters and pivots sideways. 

“I can leave - that is… pants should be in the chest of drawers to your left.” 

Ben can’t escape his room quickly enough. 

“Wait!” She calls from behind. 

Ben can feel the blood rushing through his ears and his heart pounding all the way in his throat as he slowly turns. 

Rey has thankfully slipped on his button-down but it gapes open, revealing a taut stomach, a tiny belly button...Ben _refuses_ to look further. His shirt is barely hanging on, concealing the gentle swells of her small breasts.

“I thought…” Her face drops, to Ben's utter dismay. 

Rey's hands, engulfed and covered by his shirt sleeves are fidgeting in front of her. Ben draws every power within himself in order to avoid tracing the line that starts at her navel and draws up to her rib cage with his gaze. 

“I mean I like you and - I thought you would want me here?” 

Ben runs his fingers through his hair. “I hardly know you!” He quickly is cut off as her mouth opens indignantly, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“What do you think all those nights spent in the library were for?” 

Ben sputters, “If you are...really if you are a - cat - that’s not how you’re supposed to get to know someone.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I know that. But you're hardly one for stimulating conversation.”

Ben smirked, “Well I quite agree - wait…”

Rey giggles and Ben wants to help her laugh again, despite it being at his expense. Even more so, in some ways. 

“I meant you would rather spend time with someone in other ways, not _just_ by talking.” 

Ben walks over to dig through his drawers in order to find some old lacrosse sweats he hasn’t worn in years. 

“These might fit, just draw the string really tight.” 

Ben's heart constricts as he turns around to see her smiling up at him in gratitude. 

“It’s very...thoughtful but I would much rather forgo pants.” Her fingers run over the smooth material, catching his fingertips in the process. Ben's grip goes slack as their skin touches. 

Her eyes gleam, “Because I also have a feeling, that you would much rather prefer me without pants as well.” 

They both step closer, Ben's head feels slightly heavier, his neck dipping to bring his face closer to hers. 

“I want you to be comfortable?” He asks, watching as her lips part. 

“ _You_ make me comfortable,” she answers, taking another step closer. Rey's hands lift to press against his chest, a deep inhale hissing through his nose as she touches him. Her touch feels incredible, her skin warm against the crisp cotton of his shirt, the warmth sinking past the fabric. Surely she can feel how fast his heart is beating against his chest. It pushes against his rib cage, almost as if it were beating in her palm. 

“I’m just - happy to help,” Ben dips lower, his hair falling and brushing against her cheeks, their lips a breaths-length away. 

Their lips are just about to touch when they are interrupted by the front door opening. 

“I was afraid this would happen.”

Instead of jumping apart, Ben pulls Rey closer to his front as he turns around. Somewhat keeping her modesty intact. 

“What exactly do you mean by that Mother?” 

Leia sighs, closing the door behind her. 

“I’ll call Han back.” 

* * *

  
  


“She just dumped you, man? Dude.” 

Finn sighs, “It’s been a long time coming. I even saw her with Armie on the quad the other day.” 

“Ouch.”

Ben’s packing up his bag once again after the last lecture before his final. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but they sat right behind him and they never kept their conversations too private. 

His ears perk up at the mention of a breakup.

They’re passing him down the stairs when he cuts in. 

“Breakup? Who were you dating?” 

Finn and Poe, both perched on the stairs share a look before staring back at Ben. 

“I mean - that sucks.” Ben tries again. “Did your ex have a roommate?”

Poe slaps Finn on the back. 

“Solo looking out for you! I knew he liked us. That’s a great idea if you ever need a rebound.” 

Ben grunts, “I think _I_ know her…” he trails off, heat leeching up his neck. “A little.” 

Poe smirks. “You mean you’re sweet on her?” 

At this point it’s one-sided. Finally finds someone he likes, figured his mother would be raving with joy. 

Instead, his mother runs her off. 

It’s been a week since their late night-zero clothes encounter and almost kiss. If Ben had interpreted it correctly. For all, he knew he could have imagined it. He turned a cat into an imaginary dream. 

But she had been real. 

Not wanting to give out further information that would most likely reflect badly on him. He didn’t want to appear desperate. Honestly, if she really liked him she would have contacted him, right? Hell, she knew where to find him. 

Ben has been avoiding it for a week and dreading it since Leia suggested it but at this point, he had no choice. He would do it in order to see Rey again. 

Ben would have to go find Han. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Han have anything to do with this? 😉
> 
> I love to read and reply to every comment! Please let me know what you think! : )  
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/c__ike)


End file.
